


Release

by Artemiseire



Series: Cowboy, Peril, and the Chop Shop Girl [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M, Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, gaby gets what she wants, powerbottom!Gaby, smutty tags are really unsexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemiseire/pseuds/Artemiseire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their mission in Milan, Gaby and Illya finally break the tension. </p><p>The missing sex scene from my mission fic, Milan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

Months of tension, misunderstandings, unspoken needs and desires.

Everything melted away the moment their lips touched.

Gaby smoothed her hands over Illya’s shirt, hyperaware of the structure beneath it. She felt his hands find her thighs, his fingertips barely resting against the fabric of her pajamas.

Slowly but surely she shifted, moving to straddle his lap. For a moment she marveled at the size of him, how even seated, she had to stay completely upright to reach his lips.

His hands ghosted over her thighs, her hips. He paused before he reached her ass.

No, he wasn’t going to stop if she had anything to say about it.

Nipping at his lip, she took his wrists, pressing his hands into her butt. She could feel heat rush to his face, radiating from his skin. Hesitantly, he gripped. She barely felt it. Still. Progress.

She slid her hands back up his arms, over his shoulders, into his hair. His breath caught as she tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

Heart hammering and breath quick, Gaby grinned. This was already much better than she had expected, even though nothing had really happened.

All at once, a nagging in her brain shouted at her to stop, telling her she had misinterpreted his hesitation as fear of hurting her when it was in fact a lack of interest.

Pulling back, she studied his face, trying to see if he was as into it as she was.

He tried to follow her as she pulled away, a pout flickering over his face as he leaned back, looking back up at her with wide, dilated eyes. A deep flush had settled over his cheeks, and all accustomed sourness was gone from his expression.

She ran her finger over his reddened ears, sucking on her own lip as he shuddered in response.

“Illya,” she breathed.

Both of them jolted as the phone rang.

Their eyes met, neither of them sure what to do.

The phone rang again, nagging them.

Illya reached out one, long arm to pick it up, clearing his throat as he answered.

A moment later, he thanked the person on the other end and hung up, letting out a puff of air.

She tilted her head questioningly.

“Just a wake-up call.” He looked over at the clock on the mantle.

Gaby grinned and nodded. “Yes, I know. I was wondering who was on the phone.”

He began to answer before his eyes narrowed. She only grinned more as he visibly processed her, admittedly terrible, joke.

With a sigh, he leaned back into the couch and looked her over. His face was absolutely unreadable. Cold fingers of regret snaked over her too-hot skin as she watched him. But she didn’t move from his lap.

“What are we doing?”

Gaby felt her shoulders sag of their own accord. She shrugged it off. “Having fun, I thought.”

He studied her, an edge of vulnerability sneaking in over his hardened features. “And…” he paused, lowering his chin a little. “You want this?”

“Yes,” she replied without hesitation. “Definitely.”

His expression seemed to break as he continued scrutinizing her face. Slowly, he let his hands smooth over her thighs once more, pulling her closer.

Grinning, she leaned back down to meet him in a kiss, canting her hips against his. As the crux of her hips met him, she leaned back to watch his face as he dragged in a hot gasp of air, fingers twitching at her hips.

Lowering her chin to look at him through her lashes, she rolled her hips again, moving to kiss at his neck. Her hands explored the vast span of his chest, making their way down to the hem of his shirt before slipping up under the fabric to feel the contours of muscle more directly.

He groaned, a tight, desperate sound from deep in his chest. A hand cupped the back of her neck, pulling her head up from his neck to meet his lips. There was a newfound hunger in the kiss, and Gaby happily melted under his control.

Slowly but determinedly, he shifted his arms to hold her, one on her back, the other on her ass. All at once, she was lifted into the air as he stood. Draping her arms around his neck she went back to work, worrying away at his jaw, feeling his quickened pulse under her lips.

In only a few steps they were in the bedroom of the suite. Gently, Illya laid Gaby down over the mussed sheets she had just left.

Grinning broadly, she sprawled out under him, arching her back to try and make a pretty scene for him. It worked, she realized, as he had been leaning back to remove his shirt and only took one second to look her over before bowing back down to her.

Gaby let her fingers dance over his hips to tug and play with the end of his shirt before abruptly shoving it up. Breaking the kiss, she kept pulling his shirt up and off, humming slightly as he shifted to help her. Tossing the shirt aside, she let her hands smooth back down his shirt.

He watched her, panting slightly. His eyes burned with hunger as he watched her admire his chest.

She writhed under him, dropping her hands down to fumble with the buttons on her nightshirt. Bowing his head, Illya helped by going up from the bottom. When they met in the middle, she tossed aside the fabric, baring her chest to him. His breathing quickened, and she couldn’t help but grin as she realized she had this massive man wrapped around her finger.

But she wanted more. She wanted control.

As he leaned down to worship her chest, she took her chance, flipping them both over as smoothly as she could. He grunted tightly in confusion as he flopped onto his back. Blinking up at her with wide eyes, Illya settled back into the bed.

She straddled his hips, stretching out her arms to tease him as she rolled her hips against his. His fingers balled in the loose fabric of her pajama bottoms.

Slow and steady, she slid out of her pajamas the rest of the way, pulling them out of his hands. Cold air stung the hot skin of her thighs, and the creeping cold of nervousness licked at her core. Impulsively she closed her legs, only to be stopped by the large barrier of Illya’s torso between her thighs.

His hands were uncharacteristically unsteady as he ran his fingers up her thighs, leaving trails of heat in their wake.

Coyly, she flicked her eyes up to his face. He was in absolute awe of her. After a moment he seemed to realize she was watching him, and his gaze slowly moved up to hers.

The nervousness melted away almost immediately.

Leaning down to kiss his neck, she snaked her hands down to undo the fastening of his trousers. She could feel his legs tense beneath her, his hands itching to do something. Gently worrying at his pulse point, Gaby pushed his trousers down and off, making sure his underwear went with them.

She took a moment to appreciate him, getting a feel for his size and shape with her hands. He didn’t seem to mind, and she was definitely enjoying the sounds he was making, soft and low.

His hand slid up her chest, cupping a breast. Looking down, she noticed her tit barely filled his palm. Both of her own hands curled around his cock. It never truly struck her how much smaller she was compared to him. But now, she couldn’t deny it.

It scared her, filling her head with unheeded thoughts of being ripped apart.

But Illya would never hurt her.

Taking a deep breath, Gaby pushed those thoughts away and kissed him, drinking him in.

Letting herself get lost in the scent of him, the warmth of his skin against hers, she almost didn’t notice his hand wandering down to her hips.

She did, however, notice his fingers as they slid through her slicked folds. The sound that burst from her throat was unfamiliar, far more raw than what she had come to expect from this kind of thing. Breath caught in Illya’s throat, a snagging gasp in rhythm with the throbbing of his cock in her hands. His fingers sped up, greedy to hear that sound again.

She had little choice but to give him what he wanted. Her hips bucked into his hand as he gained confidence. He explored her fully, finding the best angles to make her shudder.

Then, timidly, his finger slid further down, barely pressed to her entrance. Every nerve in her body burned. He wasn’t moving, she needed him to move. Impatient, she twisted her hand hard around his tip. She was rewarded immediately as he bucked beneath her, his curious finger pressing in just enough.

Letting out a happy sigh, she rolled her hips, taking just a little more of his finger in. He paused, studying her face. Once he was sure she was happy his confidence returned, and the exploration began again.

She was unraveling far faster than she was expecting to. The curious curl of his finger within her as his thumb ground into her clit was exactly what her body craved.

She wanted more, she wanted it now, and dammit she was going to get it.

Reluctantly pulling his hand back, she angled his tip just right. He sucked in a deep breath, going absolutely still beneath her. Meeting his eyes, she licked her lips as she sank down on him.

His hands gripped at her thighs, head falling back and brows knit. She pressed her hands into his chest, steadying herself as she kept sinking down, taking as much of him in as possible. Gaby closed her eyes, letting herself get caught up in the feeling.

She felt his hand cup her jaw, sensed the heat of him as he leaned up to kiss her. Grinning, she opened up to him. She would never close off from him again, she vowed as she started moving her hips in some semblance of a rhythm. It was hitched and stilted, a little awkward as she got used to the feelings. With every buck and twist she heard the faint hiss of Illya’s breath snagging in his throat. She clenched around him and was immediately rewarded with a deep, growling moan from her lover.

Gaining confidence, Gaby gradually smoothed out the movements, rolling her hips against his, rising and falling in the same erratic beat as their breathing. She could feel his heat hammering in his chest, matched with her own thrumming pulse. Every nerve in her body sang with pleasure as he moved with her.

His hands snaked over her skin, gripping and pulling her closer, never hard enough to hurt. He treated her like a glass of water, a precious necessity.

She was less gentle. Her nails raked through his hair, mussing his perfect style. Her teeth grazed the pulse of his neck as she suckled marks into his skin. Working her muscles around him, she mercilessly claimed him as hers.

His tongue tripped over a few Russian words she couldn’t understand, but she knew the husky words’ intent. He was close, at his peak, just for her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately as she thrust down hard on him, eager to push him over the edge.

His nails barely dug into her back as he cried out his release against her lips, tensing completely beneath her. She watched his face screw up with pleasure, and she knew he was oblivious to anything and everything else. The sight of him was overwhelming, and soon she followed him over the cusp, writhing on top of him as she came.

For what seemed, to them, like hours, they simply lay there on the bed, tangled in each other’s arms. It was Illya that moved first, gently lifting her off of him and laying her beside him. The bed was cold against Gaby’s heated skin, and she shivered as she snuggled back into the warmth of Illya’s arms.

He let out a small chuckle and covered her in the thick blankets of the bed.

Gaby fell asleep with ease as she listened to the steady thrum of his heart in his chest. This had been a long time coming, but it had been utterly and completely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> truth be told I started this right after finishing Milan. but smut is surprisingly difficult. Feedback would be much appreciated!


End file.
